Battle of Bracelets: CHAPTER 5
This is the fifth and the last chapter of Battle of Bracelets: Aingeru's Dreams. CHAPTER 5: Forestia City. The night in the golden city Story The last chapter, Aingeru got lost in Goldenous Forest. Meanwhile, Ainhoa and Pablo had to fight against Inferna who was accompanied by two Dark Soldiers. Now Aingeru has to go alone to Forestia City and Pablo and Ainhoa decided to continue their journey. Now, they have to arrive to Quest Palace of the city and win their first icon. But the surprises are waiting in the next objective. The afternoon was a bit cold but sunny, there aren't any clouds in the sky. Aingeru was walking alone to Forestia City. He was thinking about his friends. What were they doing at these moment? Would they be well? It was a mystery. He was going early and he decided to have lunch and draw a little. He took out a sandwich and some water. Then he took a pencil and a note-book. He started to draw some birds that were flying between the trees. After that, he decided to continue to the city. Ainhoa and Pablo also had lunch and talked about Aingeru. Ainhoa blamed Pablo for Aingeru's disappearance. Pablo was annoyed with Ainhoa, it wasn't fair because Pablo wasn't responsible on that. She expected that Aingeru hasn't any problem with some Dark Bracelet. Then they continue going to Forestia City. The sun was setting and Aingeru was arriving to Forestia City. Ainhoa and Pablo were later than him but they were reaching him. Aingeru arrived to Forestia City and he went to the Bracelet Center of the city. An elegant man welcomed him. He is called Mr. Ironell and he is the Bracelet Counselor. He told Aingeru where the Quest Palace is and he can't visit it after 8 o'clock. Then he gave him the Bracephone, an item that is used to phone other Bracelets. A moment later Pablo and Ainhoa appeared in the Center. They where happy because they found Aingeru. Then, they got their Bracephone. Aingeru decided to leave the center and take fresh air. Suddenly, a boy patted on his back. He talked to Aingeru. "I saw you into the center. You are a bracelet. Aren't you?" -The new boy told him. The boy was interested in him and he continue to ask Aingeru. "Are you a Golden Bracelet?" "Yes, I'm Aingeru, the Green Bracelet." -Aingeru answered but he wanted to know about the other person. He thought that the boy wasn't dangerous. "Who are you? I want you to answer me". "Xavier. I'm the Orange Bracelet. And you said you are Aingeru. Didn't you?" -He asked. "I will be the best Bracelet you have ever met". "That's very arrogant..." -Aingeru asked. Xavier got angry and he looked away. Xavier decided to go into the center. Aingeru was confused, he had said anything that Xavier felt bad. But someone with a dark spirit was going to appear. Aingeru noticed a dark presence and he decided to be alerted. Suddenly a dark bracelet appeared. He was Drake and now, he looked more powerful than the last time. "The green angel... Garone have had problems with you, Inferna was defeated by you... But now, you will be de defeated bracelet." The fight is going to start, Aingeru (Lv. 4) VS. Drake (Lv. 7). Aingeru was 250 Health Points and Drake, 400. The fight started: Drake used Digital Sword but Aingeru could avoid the attack and used Dismal Music. Drake got sick; the music was discontrolled and it was making that Drake couldn't react. Drake (250/400). Aingeru used Negative Zone Ability: the attacks that reach Aingeru would give some health. Drake used Cotton Dance and added 150 HP to Aingeru (400/250). Drake used Stopping-Hand Ability and paralized him. He used Dragon Voltage and reached Aingeru (200/250). Aingeru moved again. Now he used Tera-Volt but Drake could reduce the damage (200/400). Drake decided to use his Special Ability, Dark Energy. He absorbed 50 HPs to Aingeru (150/250) and Drake (250/400) was sure. Aingeru used Green Flight and hit Drake (50/400). He decided to use his powerful attack Metallic Wall but another person used Electric Dream and... KO! Drake was out of combat. The helper was Xavier who wanted to defeat Drake. Aingeru thanked Xavier his attack. Aingeru is now Lv-5 and Xavier Lv-6. Pablo and Ainhoa left the center to understand the happening. After that, they decided to go to bed and rest until the Quest Fight. Meanwhile, the Dark Bracelets Drake, Inferna and Garone had to change their objectives. They would try to get some items that was going to change the world. Now, a new challenge was showed to the Golden Bracelets. It's the beginning of a new adventure. Characters *Aingeru *Pablo *Ainhoa *Xavier (debut) *Drake *Inferna *Garone Used Attacks *Digital Sword (Drake) *Dismal Music (Aingeru) *Cotton Dance (Drake) *Dragon Voltage (Drake) *Tera-Volt (Aingeru) *Green Flight (Aingeru) *Metallic Wall (Drake) *Electric Dream (Xavier) Used Abilities *Negative Zone (Aingeru) *Stopping-Hand (Drake) *Dark Energy ''Special ''(Drake) The first Quest Palace. Lydia, the leaf master> Category:Fan Fiction Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Battle of Bracelets: Aingeru's Dreams Category:Alange's Series Category:Battle of Bracelets: the Green Angel Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Written by Alange